


Snow Day

by SifaShep



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: Shepard, Tali and the crew have a snow day.Post ME3, after the Reapers are defeated. And one Mild Language warning. (Thanks, Zaeed)
Relationships: EDI/Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Male Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Kudos: 8





	Snow Day

Snow was still a novelty for both Remy and Tali. She had spent almost her entire life on a climate-controlled ship. It had rarely snowed on Mindoir, and since Remy’s family came from New Orleans, snow was almost unheard of.

So when snow blanketed Vancouver, both of them stared at the piles of white stuff on the trees and the streets. The city’s public works efficiently cleared the roadways near Alliance HQ, but Shepard and Tali ventured outside for a little while.

“ _Kee’lah_ , this stuff is cold and wet,” Tali complained. “And people actually enjoy being in it?”

“You can do a lot of things out in the snow,” Shepard told her. “Skiing, making snowmen and snow angels, snow forts and snowball fights…”

She gave him a blank look. So he explained what those things were…and Tali still didn’t look convinced. 

“Maybe we can show you what–”

The words were barely out of his mouth when a snowball came out of nowhere. Shepard ducked, but it hit Tali straight in the face mask. She shrieked at the wet glop on her face.

“SHEPARD!”

“It _wasn’t_ me, I swear!” He caught the glimmer of a stealth generator, and the hushed giggle of a certain Japanese thief. 

“I am going to find the _bosh’tet_ who did this!” Tali shouted.

She gathered up a huge pile of snow and didn’t even bother to shape it into a ball before she threw it. It caught Shepard in the icy shower, but he caught another quick glimpse, this time of familiar blue plate armor.

“Ambush!” he shouted and he ducked behind the nearest tree. He quickly scooped a handful of snow, made it into a ball and threw it. Years of sniper training made his aim true, and it caught Garrus right in the cowl.

Again Tali shrieked as Kasumi pelted her with more snowballs. Then three globes of snow dropped directly from above Shepard. He glanced up to see a grinning Liara T’Soni sitting on the tree branch, the blue glow of biotics around her.

“Hey, no fair using biotics!” he hollered. He turned and managed to derail Samantha Traynor’s attack by leaping behind another tree. 

Then he saw James farther up the path with Joker. It looked like James was rolling a huge snowball to make a base for a snowman. EDI watched with curiosity as he and Joker heaved a second ball on top of the first. After a hurried explanation, EDI fashioned a small snowball for the head and stuck it on the snowman.

“Get the _goddamn out of the way!”_

Shepard jumped out of the way as a toboggan flew right by him. It shouldn’t have surprised him to see Zaeed Massani at the helm, with a decidely _undignified_ Samara clinging to him for dear life. Shepard had never seen a Justicar scared for her life, but that was the first.

A second one flew over the hill, this time piloted by Steve Cortez, with Jack yelling at the top of her lungs. The Psychotic Biotic looked like she was having the time of her life. Shepard caught the handmade sign on the toboggan: _Hammerhead One._

Shepard cupped his hands over his mouth. “The Mako’s still better!” he shouted after them.

“No, it isn’t!” Steve’s voice floated behind him.

Remy laughed. Then he felt someone grab him by his jacket collar…and shove handfuls of snow down his back. He shouted as the cold wet stuff soaked through his sweater and his jacket.

“HEY!” He whirled around to see Tali behind him. “That’s _cold_!”

“I’ll just have to warm you back up later,” she purred. “I like snow days.”


End file.
